Are you awake now?
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Fifth story. Ron tries to help Hermione cope with her emotions after her attempted suicide. Please with a cherry on top R&R.


Are you awake now?

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters and settings.

Ron was coming outside to get some more Qudditch practice when he saw something in the distance, by the lake. It was nearing midnight and the moon was out in full glory, only instead of pure white it was red, red as the blood flowing through his veins. He approached the figure by the lake and started running when he saw who it was, Hermione Granger, lying on the ground with blood seeping from a cut on her wrist. "Hermione! Oh…Mione, why?" Ron shouted. Picking her up he ran to the hospital, praying he would get there on time.

Hermione was sinking in a world of night. Everything was black. No light, no warmth…just endless darkness. Then a light shone out and blinded her. She tried to come near it but it repelled her. A voice rang in her head. _No beasts may enter here. _

"I am not a beast." Hermione said.

_Are thou not?_

Hermione held up her hand to her face. It was green and covered in scales. She screamed, but it sounded like the roar of a monster. Her head hurt. She reached up and felt horns growing from her brow.

_Come back when thou hast forgiven and been absolved._

Suddenly, Hermione was pulled back and she felt herself wake up. She was in the hospital room. She looked around and saw Ron in a chair right by her bed. He was sleeping. "Ron?" Hermione said.

Ron jerked awake. "Mione! You're awake. Thank goodness." He looked into her eyes seeing pain and fear in them but there was also a glimmer of something else. "I swore I would always protect you. I never thought I would have to protect you from yourself." Ron said, taking her face in his hand, "Why, Mione?"

"Cowardice. I was afraid of so many things Ron. Afraid for you, for my parents, for the future…so many things. I didn't want to live in a world where so much evil existed, so much hate. I didn't want to be around that. It frightens me."

"Mione, being afraid doesn't mean you should give up. I'm afraid but I have you. You give me the strength to get up and face the world and its issues. When you smile I feel like nothing can stop me. I don't want to lose that. How can anyone find happiness in dying? No one can. People seem to think suicide is the only answer to a world that is deaf to their pain, blind to their suffering, and silent to their entreaties. But it's not the answer. The answer to life is to live. God gave us life for a reason. No life is a waste, no life is a failure. Do you understand?" Ron said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Ron…thank you for telling me I mean so much to you, but it's obvious you're just saying that. I would do the same to you if you were in this bed instead of me." Hermione said, taking his hand and removing it from her face.

"Mione, I really love you. Not just as a friend but as something more. I really care and I'm not just giving you lip service." Ron replied.

Fire kindled in Hermione's eyes and she looked at Ron. "Where is this love?!? I can hear it but I can't feel it, I can't touch it. All I hear are your words, your cheap easy words. Where were you when I needed you? Back then, where were you to protect me?" She started crying as she finished talking.

Ron hugged her to him and started stroking her hair. "Mione…how can you be so blind?" he started kissing her with sweet, innocent kisses. "Forgive me. I was lax in my duties. I can't remember this time you are telling me about but if it's not too late, can I have another chance?"

"Ron, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Not you, never you. You don't deserve a sinner like me. You deserve a saint, someone who reflects back to you all the love you give out." Hermione said, crying harder and pressing into his shoulder.

Ron removed her from his shoulder and hugged her to him. "Mione, the only difference between the saint and the sinner is that every saint has a past, while every sinner has a future. And you're the only one for me. There was never anyone else, I know you're not perfect but no one is. I love you for yourself."

"I should be punished according to God's law. I can't forgive myself for causing you pain, for letting you know a moment's anguish. Do you forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"God's only law is Love, not punishment. I forgive you for this, Mione. Yes, I was in pain when I found you but now you're safe. That's what's important. No one is beyond forgiveness, no one is beyond redemption. Do you understand?" Ron said, smiling.

"Yes, Ron. No more words, please. Just hold me and don't let me fall." Hermione said, coming closer to Ron. Ron held her tight to him and she did likewise. The two held each other for what seemed like hours.

Hermione was asleep. Ron moved next to her ear and whispered "Mione, I'll always be there to catch you if you fall." Hermione smiled and dreamed.

The darkness was still there. Suddenly the light came pouring in. Hermione ran towards it and this time it didn't repel her. _Dost thou understand now child?_

"Yes." Hermione said. And then she woke up. She heard a voice.

"Are you awake now?" Ron said.

Hermione didn't reply. Rather, she kissed Ron deep on the lips. He broke away first and smiled at her. "Welcome back, Mione. Welcome back."


End file.
